


The Red Angora Thread

by ChelseasDeadSmile



Series: Chelsea's One-Shots [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Before Season 3 Begins, Country Music if you squint, Druids, Elf!Stiles, Heartache, I Made Myself Cry, Multi, Nemeton, Pre-Canon, Pure!Nemeton, Red String of Fate, Song Lyrics, The Author Regrets Nothing, Universe Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseasDeadSmile/pseuds/ChelseasDeadSmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the oldest of a species, doesn't necessarily mean that one is impervious to the nature of human emotion.  When the Hunter, Chris Argent, and the Wolf, Peter Hale, are arranged in marriage, the Elf, Stiles, will try anything for them to find love again.  Up until he withers away, and must be returned to the Creator, the Nemeton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Angora Thread

**Author's Note:**

> I totes should be working on Backseat of a Greyhound Bus, but, this was a little fic that I felt like writing and finishing quickly. I don't know if it'll have a sequel or not, but, comment and tell me if you think you want it to continue on! Thank you for reading!

“Stiles, what is this?” Peter asked his youngest husband in annoyance as he looked down at the easily breakable red wool thread that was tied around his, Chris’, and Stiles’ pinky fingers like it was an annoyance that should be eliminated.

“The Red Angora Thread” Stiles answered him before he went into an explanation of it.  “In Chinese and Japanese mythology, the red thread symbolizes two people, or three in this case, who are meant to be together or help one another in some way within their lives.  The Chinese wrapped it around the ankle while the Japanese tied it around the little finger” Stiles explained hopping his older two husbands got the meaning of love behind it.

“Stiles, that’s a nice story and all, but we aren’t Japanese or Chinese.  Put your childish thoughts to rest, and lets just get to bed” Chris told him as he untied the thread from his pinky finger along with Peter doing the same before they separated to their separate dressers in order to get their night clothes on, and get into bed leaving Stiles standing there with a limp piece of thread wrapped around his pinky finger.

“The thread can tangle, stretch,...but can never be broken” he muttered, silently, to himself before he turned walking out of the room and to his own designated room away from the two men that had pulled the disguised twin beds apart.  They may all be married to each other, but, as he was reduced to tears once more in their three months of marriage, they never slept together.

Seeing as Stiles was only seventeen years of age, he was forced to sleep in a different room away from Peter and Chris.  The three of them had been only pawns in a game of Chinese checkers, and they had been the losing parties in all of this, but, ever being optimistic, Stiles tried to bring the three of them together into a non-arranged marriage to ensure they all were never unhappy.

Much to Stiles’ dismay, however, the Wolf and the Hunter refused to touch each other in a non-passive manner, and they refused to touch Stiles in anyway unless they’d accidentally flinch away from his touch like it was fire or wolfsbane.  With each passing day, Stiles’ eyes grew dimmer, the light that bound him to the Earth slowly faded, and he grew weak and tired; a married Elf, such as Stiles, was brought into a three way relationship to usher in the happiness that may not be there at times.

His Elven brother Isaac has successfully brought together a Hunter and Wolf all by him just being there, and, having recently lost a mate and wife, Chris and Peter were chosen to see if they’d be the next successful bonding of a Hunter and Wolf with the help of an Elf.  

It hurts Stiles to say that he was failing miserably at bringing the Hunter and Wolf together, and he was nearing the point of where the Elven Council will pull him from the pair, and their bond will be severed.

Stiles pondered his last action of how he could possibly get the two men together, and have them stay together with Stiles holding them together.  “Any man of mine! Better walk the line!” came from his phone making him dance a little, and, that is when the idea struck him, and he started making plans.

He’d stay up for the next four hours planning what will, hopefully, go down as the best way to bring two broken hearted men together into a single, cohesive, bond with an Elf holding together, and giving them heirs to both their lines.  Somehow, their love would, slowly, start forming for one another like the connecting of tree roots, and they’d get through all the trials and errors with little difficulty.

Stiles could only pray, that his plan worked.

Saturday came bright and early three days later, and Stiles was up with the sun making sure none of his plans were going to get ruined...even by those two Grumpy Gus’s that he was stuck with.  Damn it, he has this planned down to a “T”, and no Wolf or Hunter was going to ruin his well thought out plans; especially since he spent the last three days working out each and every kink that the Wolf and Hunter could ever hide behind just to have an excuse not to go.

It being Saturday and the weekend wasn’t a valid excuse either!

He barged into their room slamming the door open loudly in his attempts to make them wish they were dead.  The resounding slam made one of them shoot up with a knife in his hand and the other to roll out in his shock of what Stiles did.  “Stiles!” Peter growled at him from the floor of the bedroom looking like he was going to murder Stiles in any second.

“Get your Grumpy Gus asses up! I planned a full day for us out, because, if I don’t see some fucking results, I’m going to wither away and you two can kiss the other’s ass goodbye! I’m tired of fucking sleeping in a different room apart from both of you, so, starting this moment, you will push the beds back together and fucking hold me! Like you fucking mean it!” Stiles shouted at them bringing the wrath of Satan down upon them both...well...as much as he can.

Chris looked at Stiles like he wants to shoot him, and Peter seems to be vividly imagining tearing him limb from limb.  “Well, look there, it’s a start.  You both want me dead” Stiles said putting his hands on hips as he observed the two of them staring at him with murder in their eyes.  “Well? We have a few hours so chop, chop I want to start the bonding process sometime in the next hundred years” Stiles said while clapping at them to push the beds together.

Reluctantly, ten minutes later, the two beds were latched together and Stiles had thrown off his over shirt leaving his torso exposed to the cool air coming in from outside and left him in nothing, but his green satin pajama bottoms.  He was the first to saunter over to the connected beds and carefully laid in the middle of the both of them ensuring he wouldn’t fall through the crack in the middle before he grabbed the end of Chris’ covers as well as the end of Peter’s in order to get comfortable.

“Well? I’m not going to be the only one sleeping here so why don’t you two get over here” Stiles said looking at the hesitant Hunter and Wolf.  Stiles grabbed one of Peter’s pillows, and put it under his head while waiting, patiently, for the Wolf and Hunter to get into bed in front and behind him.  It’d take another ten minutes for them to shuffle over to their beds, and get tensely comfortable; Stiles knew that, on instinct, they’d have thrown their arms over their wives’ waist, but this was the exception to that instinct.  They didn’t love Stiles, and they didn’t love one another.

Even though it was a big step in the right direction, Stiles felt a little more tired which forced him to fall asleep before the both of them.  His glamour fading away from his skin showing the dark circles under his eyes, his sunken in cheeks, his ribs that seemed to appear out of nowhere from his pale skin, and his usual fair skin turning nearly deathly white.

Without his glamour he looked like a corpse.

The Wolf and Hunter flinched away from what was suddenly shown to them while both made sure Stiles was actually still breathing.  “I see he finally succeeded in getting you two into close proximity to himself” came a familiarly calm voice.  Deaton, the head of the Elven Council, stood in their open doorway while he looked upon Stiles’ gaunt features, “If you so request it, I will take him back to the Nemeton, and return him to the Earth before dissolving your marriage” Deaton told them while looking upon his favorite elfling.

Stiles’ light had always been so bright and comforting to all who was in his presence, but, as it seems, a Wolf and Hunter marriage seems to damaged that light to the point it wasn’t reparable.  “This...This is what we caused him?” Chris asked Deaton as he sat on his bed and hesitantly touched Stiles’ sleeping form.  “Yes, your refusal to take him to your marriage bed was the worst blow that dimmed his light to almost nothing, but, as I can see, he patched himself up as best as he could with what little energy he had to do it himself.  Through each and every time you refused to even be close to him or each other, it fractured his light further to where...I highly doubt a week long sexual intercourse session could even help” Deaton told them truthfully.

“Then take him back and get us a new Elf” Peter said as he, yet still, refused to touch Stiles in anyway.  “I don’t think you heard me correctly when I gave him to the both of you three months ago, Stiles is the oldest and brightest light.  Others will crumble in just two to three weeks of being without body contact with the married couple they are trying to bring together; just because Isaac was able to bring Chris’ daughter and the Wolf Scott together, doesn’t mean these connections will always be as fruitful just because the Elf wasn’t the right choice.  Stiles was the right choice here, but your refusal to accept him into your lives has left him to wither away” Deaton told them as Stiles’ body withered away a little more.

Chris clenched his hand on the too bony forearm of Stiles’ body as he tried not to flinch away from him.  “Elves were made to ensure peace and happiness in this world, and, if there isn’t any happiness, then they turn to corpses right before your very eyes.  I’ve decided, against both your will’s, I will take Stiles back...and give him back to the Earth.  He has forced himself to the point of needing more rest than any Elf regularly needs” Deaton told them while coming over to the connected bed’s, picking Stiles’ withered body into his arms, and walking out the door.

“It’s okay my oldest light, you’ll finally be returned to the Earth” Alan muttered into Stiles’ forehead as he heard the boys heart dim a little more than it just had been.  It was a miracle that the Hunter and Wolf had seen it as, any normal Wolf and Hunter, wouldn’t have been able to tell if the Elf was still alive or not.

As he walked down the streets toward the Nemeton, onlookers gasped in horror while the Elves started to gather behind Deaton, and started singing.

 _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
_ _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

Everyone, Hunter, Wolf, and child, stepped outside their homes and businesses to see the gaunt features of the oldest Elf walk by them as more and more Elves joined the crowd to sing with their brothers and sisters.

 _Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_  
_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_  
_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_  
_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

As they gathered in front of the Nemeton, Deaton placed Stiles upon an ornately carved wooden podium that told about the creation of Stiles, the oldest Elf, and his many trials as he went through life to help inspire peace and harmony within all of his kin.  Sadly, the last of his stories would end with tragedy as he wasn’t able to ensure the happiness of a Hunter and Wolf marriage.

His glamour was placed back upon him as, Deaton knew, Stiles would want to be remembered for looking beautiful even in his Returning Home ceremony.  Four of Stiles’ brothers came over and stripped him of his green satin pajama pants before four of his sisters brought over a pure white cloth that symbolized peace, harmony, and love in its purest form.

 _May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_  
_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_  
_And may you need never to banish misfortune_  
_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

Locks of lavender and lilac were placed around his head and feet in order to bring his body peace for the last time.  His four brothers lifted his body up to accept the shroud before placing him back down upon it, and wrapping him in it everywhere except his head; many of the Elves wished that it hadn’t been a Hunter and Wolf that destroyed his light, but something more sinister instead so they’d have reason to go and fight the darkness that had stained him, but, alas, there was no darkness, there was no evil, and there was no blackness.

Just the unwilling minds of a Hunter and Wolf who refused to accept fate.

  
_May there always be angels to watch over you_  
_To guide you each step of the way_  
_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_  
_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

His four Elven sisters started painting intricate lines upon his face transforming it from soft and supple to that of a warrior for Stiles had fought long and hard for his brothers and sisters freedom, and then fought more for the rights of Hunters and Wolves right to marriage.  The latter, of course, having taken his light from him after he tried to hard to get Chris and Peter to become one, become lovers, and become friends.

Within the crowd that had gathered to look on, Chris and Peter stood side by side as they watched the proceedings with muted faces.  They had both known that they’d lost their wives five to ten years ago, but they had vowed never to love another to their significant other for however long they lived; their hearts, though, had attached to Stiles immediately upon seeing him, and had refused to let go of him until, of course, today when Stiles was forced from them, because of their pathetic actions that had destroyed him.

Now, their marriage will be dissolved, they’d become shadows of their former selves, and, what little light they had started growing within them, would die out.  They could only stand there and hope that, in a different dimension, a Stiles there, would be able to see passed both of their bullshit in order to make them see that love doesn’t stop with just one person, but expands to many.

 _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
_ _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
_ _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
_ _Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
_ _Loo-li, lai-lay_

The Nemeton’s branches sneaked out from atop its lush greenery to wrap around the boy shrouded in white, they closed around him in an embrace that, finally, made his heart stop beating, before it made a hollow in its own trunk, and settled Stiles within it turning the Elves pale skin to the green of the leaves.  There his body will remain within death for all eternity.

_A wheeze goes out into the woodlands followed by continuous coughing as the boy, no, man tries to gather his breath upon a tree stump..._


End file.
